Butanol is an important industrial chemical, useful as a fuel additive, as a feedstock chemical in the plastics industry, and as a foodgrade extractant in the food and flavor industry. Each year 10 to 12 billion pounds of butanol are produced by petrochemical means and the need for this commodity chemical will likely increase.
Methods for the chemical synthesis of isobutanol are known, such as oxo synthesis, catalytic hydrogenation of carbon monoxide (Ullmann's Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry, 6th edition, 2003, Wiley-VCHVerlag GmbH and Co., Weinheim, Germany, Vol. 5, pp. 716-719) and Guerbet condensation of methanol with n-propanol (Carlini et al., J. Molec. Catal. A: Chem. 220, 215-220, 2004). These processes use starting materials derived from petrochemicals and are generally expensive and are not environmentally friendly. The production of isobutanol from plant-derived raw materials would minimize green house gas emissions and would represent an advance in the art.
Isobutanol is produced biologically as a by-product of yeast fermentation. It is a component of “fusel oil” that forms as a result of incomplete metabolism of amino acids by this group of fungi. Isobutanol is specifically produced from catabolism of L-valine. After the amine group of L-valine is harvested as a nitrogen source, the resulting α-keto acid is decarboxylated and reduced to isobutanol by enzymes of the so-called Ehrlich pathway (Dickinson et al., J. Biol. Chem. 273, 25752-25756, 1998). Yields of fusel oil and/or its components achieved during beverage fermentation are typically low. For example, the concentration of isobutanol produced in beer fermentation is reported to be less than 16 parts per million (Garcia et al., Process Biochemistry 29, 303-309, 1994). Addition of exogenous L-valine to the fermentation increases the yield of isobutanol, as described by Dickinson et al., supra, wherein it is reported that a yield of isobutanol of 3 g/L is obtained by providing L-valine at a concentration of 20 g/L in the fermentation. In addition, production of n-propanol, isobutanol and isoamylalcohol has been shown by calcium alginate immobilized cells of Zymomonas mobilis. A 10% glucose-containing medium supplemented with either L-Leu, L-Ile, L-Val, alpha-ketoisocaproic acid (alpha-KCA), alpha-ketobutyric acid (alpha-KBA) or alpha-ketoisovaleric acid (alpha-KVA) was used (Oaxaca, et al., Acta Biotechnol.; 11, 523-532, 1991). Alpha-KCA increased isobutanol levels. The amino acids also gave corresponding alcohols, but to a lesser degree than the keto acids. An increase in the yield of C3-C5 alcohols from carbohydrates was shown when amino acids leucine, isoleucine, and/or valine were added to the growth medium as the nitrogen source (WO 2005040392).
While methods described above indicate the potential of isobutanol production via biological means these methods are cost prohibitive for industrial scale isobutanol production. The biosynthesis of isobutanol directly from sugars would be economically viable and would represent an advance in the art. However, this production is severely hampered by the slow ketol-acid reductoisomerase (KARI) enzyme that catalyzes the second step in the iso-butanol pathway that converts acetolactate to dihydroxy-isovalerate. Because this enzyme is already expressed at high levels (S. Epelbaum et al. J. Bacteriol., 180, 4056-4067, 1998), there is a need to increase the activity of KARI, without increasing the amount of protein, i.e. increase the enzyme specific activity.
Applicants have solved the stated problem through the discovery of a KARI enzyme having a high specific activity which can be used to enhance the biological production of isobutanol.